Neceѕιтo qυe мe neceѕιтeѕ
by daliachicacereal
Summary: "Entonces la realidad la golpeó con crueldad, porque eso era exactamente lo que hubiera pasado, porque él no estaba enamorado de ella, porque ella ya había perdido su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo, porque había aprendido de la peor manera que la vida no daba segundas oportunidades... Porque Boomer Him amaba a otra persona."


**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**P**areja: **M**iyakox**B**oomer.

* * *

><p>●๋• (<span> Neceѕιтo qυe мe neceѕιтeѕ <span>) ●๋•

El reflejo que veía en aquel momento en el espejo, no parecía ser el suyo. Ella nunca tuvo los ojos tan apagados ni menos tuvo alguna vez esas ojeras tan enormes debajo de sus ojos, tampoco recordaba que su cabello fuera tan despeinado, y tampoco recordaba no poder sonreír, sin sentir ganas de romper a llorar.

Pero ese reflejo era el suyo. Esa era ella.

Dio un suspiro, con el que sintió que se le escapaba la poca felicidad que le quedaba, y se apartó del espejo con resignación.

—Debería ir a la tienda —murmuró para sí misma.

Fue hasta la cocina y tomó una hoja de papel que descansaba sobre la encimera. Leyó lo que decía y rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiada.

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de su amiga. Descolgaron a los pocos segundos.

—Hola, rubia —respondieron desde la otra línea—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Adivino, haz sido tú la que ha hecho la lista de compras de esta semana, ¿no?

Oyó el sonido de movimientos de carros y a su amiga llamando un taxi.

—Ah, sí —respondió, distraída—. ¿Por qué, me ha faltado algo?

—No —guardó silencio unos segundos en los que leyó nuevamente la lista—. Es solo que es raro, no sabía que te gustara tanto el helado de chocolate... tanto como para pedir 5 litros de helado.

La oyó suspirar del otro lado.

—Lo ha pedido Momoko —confesó la muchacha con un tono de voz neutro—. Y es para ti.

Miyako apretó la mandíbula y junto las cejas.

— ¿Para mí? Saben que no soy realmente una fanática del helado.

—Ya sé —dijo—. Pero ya sabes cómo es ella, piensa que todo se soluciona comiendo. Y la verdad es que insistió tanto en lo del helado que al final la dejé anotarlo igual. De todas formas, aunque sea una tonta, trata de ayudar.

—Ayudar... —susurró, abatida, mientras repasaba la lista sin siquiera leerla.

—Escucha, Miyako —la voz de la chica Matsubara sonó decidida—. Eres nuestra amiga, y no nos gusta verte triste. Estamos tratando de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte a supe...

—No... No estoy... —miró por la ventana, y notó que había comenzado a llover con intensidad. Apretó el móvil contra su oreja a la vez que cerraba los ojos—. No estoy deprimida, Kaoru. No tienen por qué preocuparse.

—Venga, Miyako, sabes que...

—Ha comenzado a llover, será mejor que vaya pronto a la tienda si no queremos acabar las tres sin comida. Hablamos luego, cuídate. Y no tardes demasiado.

Colgó antes de darle a su amiga azabache tiempo para responder y se guardó el móvil dentro del bolsillo del abrigo negro. Cogió las llaves y salió fuera del apartamento, tomando uno de los paraguas que había junto a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras, y cuando llegó abajo, abrió el paraguas y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda.

Las calles estaban un poco solitarias, solo con algunas personas corriendo para resguardarse de la lluvia o caminando debajo de un paraguas para llegar pronto al calor de sus casas. Ella, por su parte, caminaba hacia la tienda con paso lento y calmado, sin importarle si cogía un resfriado o no.

Llegó en un par de minutos y compró todo lo escrito en la lista, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de la cajera al venderle cinco kilos de helado de chocolate. La rubia le ignoró y pagó, salió de la tienda, con un montón de bolsas en una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el paraguas, y antes de cruzar la avenida, vio a una pareja riendo y compartiendo un paraguas que no alcanzaba a taparlos a ambos por completo.

Alzó ambas cejas, sin alguna expresión aparente en el rostro, sin notar que a ella misma se le había corrido un poco el paraguas, permitiendo que la lluvia le mojara parte del cabello rubio y el abrigo.

La pareja entró en un edificio, aun riendo de quién sabe qué cosa, y Miyako siguió mirando a pesar de que ya los había perdido de vista a ambos.

Sintió una gota bajarle por la mejilla, seguida de varias más. Miró hacia arriba y por fin notó que se había estado mojando. Volvió a acomodar el paraguas sobre su persona y siguió avanzado por la calle.

* * *

><p>Entró en el apartamento y miró a sus dos mejores amigas, que sentadas en el sofá, la miraron un poco alarmadas.<p>

—Hola, qué tal —las saludó, y caminó hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la barra americana.

—Hola —la saludó de vuelta la pelirroja—. ¿Has traído el helado?

—Sí —le dio a observar la bolsa en las que traía los cinco kilos de helado, que amenazaba con romperse y caminó hasta la nevera para guardarlos ahí—. ¿Qué tienen allí? —dijo, y apuntó la carta que recientemente la morena había tratado de ocultar.

—Cuentas —se apresuró a responder Kaoru—. ¿Qué tal si comemos helado, eh?

Miyako la ignoró.

— ¿Cuentas de qué? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Al no recibir respuesta, caminó hasta donde ellas se encontraban—. No es una cuenta, ¿verdad? —cuestionó desconfiada.

Sabía que no era una cuenta. Desde que había entrado, había visto aquella cosa sobre las manos de su amiga pelinegra y, Miyako Gotokuji, teniendo una vista casi perfecta, había podido saber que eso no tenía nada del formato de alguna cuenta, más bien de algún tipo de invitación.

—No, no lo es —Momoko suspiró, y le indicó a Kaoru que le entregara lo que tenía escondido entre las manos, ésta a regañadientes lo hizo—. Es una invitación.

— ¿Y a qué? —Cogió la invitación, que era blanca y con algunas líneas delgadas negras haciendo trazos por el alrededor de donde decía su nombre, con una linda letra cursiva—. ¿Qué es esto? —miró las demás palabras, y mantuvo la respiración.

_"Invitación a la boda Him & Prince"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se recordó a sí misma en una de las tantas veces en las que pensó que, cuando pasara el tiempo, dolería menos, que sabría sonreír y no dejarse afectar por todas esas cosas, pero, como muchas veces había pasado antes, su corazón se destrozó por sí solo, incluso peor.

— ¿Miyako? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de su amiga pelirroja sonó lejana, como si no estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Asintió con la cabeza y apoyó su mano en la barra.

— ¿Ustedes también...? —Las miró a ambas, y vio como le mostraban dos invitaciones parecidas, pero que seguramente dirían sus propios nombres—. Vaya —exclamó, y formó una sonrisa que no alcanzó a iluminar sus ojos—. Así que el pequeño de los Him se casa, ¿eh?

Momoko y Kaoru compartieron una mirada rápida y volvieron a posar sus ojos en ella que, creyéndose a sí misma masoquista, volvía a releer la invitación, que a su pesar y dolor, le parecía muy bonita y elegante. Y se sintió estúpida al siquiera imaginar que, en vez del apellido "Prince", leyera el apellido "Gotokuji".

—Rubia —Miyako alzó la vista al llamado de su amiga morena, que se había levantado del sofá e iba hacia ella, seguida de la Akatsutsumi—, ¿irás?

La ojiazul asintió.

—Claro, es mi mejor amigo —respondió, y evitó el contacto visual con ambas jóvenes—. ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga sería si no voy?

—Bueno, pues sí tú vas nosotras también —declaró Momoko, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Pero si no quieres ir, nosotras tampoco vamos y yo puedo llamarlos por teléfono e inventar que te ha dado una pulmonía o algo.

—Sí —Kaoru asintió, apoyando la idea de su amiga—. O decimos que te ha dado una enfermedad nueva y letal y no puedes mantener contacto con nadie ni siquiera por teléfono por si quieren hablar contigo, y...

Miyako rió sin ganas.

—Vale, no es necesario —negó con la cabeza, queriendo sonar divertida—. Iré. De todas formas deseaba usar pronto el vestido azul que me compré la semana pasada, y no había encontrado la ocasión, y esta boda es perfecta, ¿no creen?

Momoko sonrió.

—Te verás hermosa, cariño —le pasó un mechón rubio húmedo por la lluvia detrás de la oreja, mientras la morena le daba palmaditas en el hombro—. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, ¡las bodas son unos de los mejores lugares para ligar! —Al terminar de hablar, recibió un empujón de Kaoru, que la había estado mirando mal—. ¡Oye!

—Pero ¿a ti qué te pasa? ¿Cómo le dices eso viendo cómo está de mal? ¿Tú crees que querrá ligar con alguien viendo como el otro idiota se casa?

Miyako suspiró al verlas discutir, y caminó hacia la nevera y sacó el helado que había guardado recientemente. Cogió una cuchara pequeña y abrió la tapa del helado de chocolate.

—He visto a Boomer —les dijo, tratando de tomar aires despreocupados mientras se echaba una cucharada de helado a la boca. Su amiga pelirroja se acercó rápidamente para tomar también una cuchara y comenzar a picotear el helado.

— ¿Dónde? —le preguntó Kaoru, con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando venía hacia aquí —luchó con Momoko por una almendra, saliendo perdedora y suspiró—. No me ha visto.

— ¿Iba solo?

—No —apoyó su codo derecho en la barra y apoyó su mentón en su mano, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza—. Está a punto de casarse, cómo crees que estaría solo. Bell iba con él.

— ¿Y cómo se veían?

Miyako mantuvo silencio durante un par de segundos, con una cuchara a mitad de camino de su boca, sabiendo que era víctima de las miradas curiosas de sus amigas.

—Felices —respondió sin más, y las miradas de sus amigas cambiaron a de compasión, miradas que había sentido ya tantas veces, comenzando por cuando se enteró de que a su rubio mejor amigo le gustaba alguien, y que esa alguien no era ella.

Se metió la última cucharada de helado a la boca y lanzó la cuchara al lavaplatos y se levantó, desmintiendo por sí misma aquel mito o lo que fuera de que el helado de chocolate aliviaba las penas, porque ella se sentía igual de mal, igual de destrozada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

Regresé de la tumba, sí, pero regresé, y es lo que importa (?

Bien, quiero dar créditos a una de mis mejores amigas dopekarls por prestarme el apellido _Prince _de Bell, gracias karlis más rebelde de tu colegio slkj

Reviews?


End file.
